


Trostlos

by Elaglar



Series: Sherlock Drabbles [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Шерлок Холмс | Sherlock Holmes (TV 2013)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaglar/pseuds/Elaglar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock mal wieder...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trostlos

John stolperte die Treppe nach oben.  
Jemand schniefte laut. John hastete vor.  
_Sherlock_ saß auf seinem Sessel, weinte.  
  
„Was ist passiert?“  
„Mein Leben… ist so einsam und trostlos!“  
Die Stimme war leise, brüchig.  
  
John trat näher.  
Sherlock lehnte seinen Kopf gegen dessen Bauch.  
John streichelte über schwarze Locken.  
  
„Es wird alles wieder gut.  
Du bist nicht allein. Ich bin da.“  
  
Sherlocks Haltung änderte sich.  
Er lehnte sich zurück.  
Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Züge.  
  
„Gut, wenn ich _Sie_ überzeugen kann,  
dann auch jeden anderen.  
Diese Zwiebeln sind nützlich,   
um Tränen zu produzieren.“  
  
John sah hinab, verstand plötzlich.   
Er hob seine Faust…


End file.
